


It's Our Paradise (And It's Our War Zone)

by yurikazen



Category: NoPixel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Reed Dankleaf is a little shit, Ryan Parker has some issues, Swearing, as much fluff as you can get out of this two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurikazen/pseuds/yurikazen
Summary: Reed was wearing the same outfit that he had put on the first time he and Ryan tried to rob a bank together, but to call it an ‘outfit’ was probably a too-generous term.





	It's Our Paradise (And It's Our War Zone)

**Author's Note:**

> If curvyelephant or 0reed ever find out about this fanfiction, I am gonna throw myself out of a window.
> 
> Not beta'd, any correction will be appreciated.

It was five in the morning when Ryan and Reed stumbled inside Reed’s home, and Ryan was feeling both energized and tired at the same time. 

The police chase that they had barely escaped after their last bank robbery had left Ryan in his usual weird limbo, where the entire world felt like a needle inside his skin but his muscle were sore as hell, especially the ones in his legs. He was stumbling around the house, holding himself upright on the walls and the few piece of furniture that Reed kept around to stash his possessions, and in his weird tiredness he didn’t feel like turning on the lights yet.

When his hip bumped on one of the drawers, Ryan let out a displeased hiss, and the sharp pain cleared his head a bit. He wanted a joint, to calm his nerves and the faint tremble in his fingers, but he didn’t feel like rolling one at the moment, so he headed for the bathroom in the hope to find one laying around in one of the cabinets.

He was not surprised to find the light still on in the bathroom, considering how quickly he and Reed had to leave earlier in the evening, so he blinked a few times to clear his vision before starting his search. He carefully avoided the multiple bottles of pills and hair products that filled the cabinet near the mirror, knowing how much Reed didn’t like when he sticked his hands inside his possessions, and then he let out a frustrated huff when his search didn’t came to a profitable end.

While weighing his options, Ryan took the opportunity to take a piss, and by the end of it he came to the conclusion that his joint could wait until morning. He stumbled out of the bathroom and made a beeline for the bedroom, but before he could enter into the room he stopped right on the threshold, completely taken back by the scene in front of him.

Reed was laying down on the bed with his arms and legs spread open, his red hair a halo on the old and faded pillowcases. His eyes were closed, and a relaxed smile was plastered on his scarred face. He was completely still and his breath was even, a rare occurrence that Ryan had seen not very often, but that was not the most distracting detail.

Reed was wearing the same outfit that he had put on the first time he and Ryan tried to rob a bank together, but to call it an ‘outfit’ was probably a too-generous term: his chest was bare, except for the black leather holster strapped around his shoulder, and his pants were so tight that Ryan wondered how he could even sit down while wearing them. He had already kicked off his boots, and Ryan could see that one of his socks had a hole in it, but somehow his eyes kept on wandering back to the pale and smooth skin on Reed’s chest, marked there and there by his multiple tattoos.

Ryan remembered clearly the heated argument that they had shared before leaving the house a few hours earlier; he had asked Reed if he really thought that those clothes were appropriate for a robbery, and Reed had replied that Ryan was just a fucking pussy, but the anger that Ryan had felt back then had now disappeared completely, replaced instead by a slow heat that he didn’t want to dwell too much on.

Almost as if he sensed his wandering thoughts, Reed opened his eyes and fixed them straight on Ryan, while a mischievous grin started to slowly spread on his face.

''Hey Ryan.'' called Reed from the bed, puffing his chest out a little bit, and Ryan was both annoyed and amused by his effort to look even more debauched.

''Hey Reed.'' he replied, carefully leaning with one shoulder on the door’s frame, and Reed’s smile grew even larger.

''See something that you like, sweet boy?'' teased the man, arching his back a bit, and Ryan’s amusement quickly morphed into shame; Reed had noticed his stare, of course, and his teasing had struck again that same old sore note in Ryan’s mind.

''Stop it, Reed.'' he said, wondering if he should look away, but somehow he couldn’t help himself this time: maybe it was the tiredness of the chase, or maybe it was the neon light that were reflected into the thin layer of sweat on Reed’s chest, but for once Ryan convinced himself to just watch, leaving the angry voices in his head locked up somewhere else.

Reed, of course, quickly noticed his mood’s change, and his back relaxed once again into the mattress, while his eyes became suddenly alive with interest. Ryan knew that look well, as it has often lead him into many dangerous and hilarious situations alike, and he knew perfectly well that there was no stopping Reed at this point, or at any point in time to be honest.

Reed had always done whatever he wanted, and the most blatant example of that was certainly the way their relationship had started in the first place. Ryan had very vivid memories of Reed standing in front of him, declaring that he ‘shipped’ them together and that Ryan was now his boyfriend, and how useless Ryan’s protest had been once his mind had been set on that. 

No amount of vehement denial had managed to keep Reed’s unwanted attentions away, and in the end Ryan had… more or less accepted the reality of his situation.

In the few moments in which he felt like he should have been honest with himself, Ryan had to admit that his relationship with Reed wasn’t half bad. Yes, Reed was a psychotic and homicidal bastard who could not drive a car without crashing it every five meters, and the things that came out of his mouth sometimes really filled Ryan with an immense urge to strangle him, but Reed was also generous and caring in his own way, and he always had Ryan’s back when he needed him.

Right now, tho, Ryan didn’t really know what to feel, since Reed had started to unbutton his pants very slowly, while his piercing green eyes were still fixed on Ryan’s face.

Caught in that moment of profound embarrassment, Ryan was very tempted to run, because his mouth had become as dry as a desert and a pool of liquid heat had started to form in his groin. He knew exactly why his instinct wanted him to run away so much from Reed at certain times, as he knew that the unease that he felt in those moments had very deep roots, the same one that lived together with unpleasant memories from his time in high school and his awkward teenage years, mixed together with a long history of denial. 

The echoes of the laughters of his classmates, who used to push him around and call him unpleasant names, was almost enough to kill his lust completely, until Reed spoke again.

''What’s wrong, babe?'' asked Reed with a deep voice, probably noticing how Ryan had already begun to space out.

''N-nothing.'' replied Ryan, far too quickly, and Reed latched into his discomfort like a leech.

''Not enjoying the show?'' he questioned Ryan again, unbuttoning his pants even further, and then he tsked at his following silence. ''You are so ungrateful-''

''I said s-shut up.'' insisted Ryan, with a very unconvincing tone, and for once Reed did as he was told, not before laughing softly at the pinched look on Ryan’s face.

His hands, tho, didn’t really stop. His long and deft fingers slipped inside his tight pants once the buttons came all undone, and Ryan felt his mind go cloudy once he heard the small gasp that left Reed’s mouth at the contact of his hands with the more sensible parts of his crotch. 

It was so difficult to stay still and not run, and it was also difficult not to step into the room and give in to desire. Sofar, all of Reed’s and Ryan’s most intimate encounters had been very quick and almost awkward, mostly because their line of work didn’t really had space for long free nights to spend inside the sheets, but also because Ryan’s inexperience made him look and act like an unwilling participant at worst and an unresponsive statue at best. He was always left wondering where he should put his hands and what he should do with his body, terrified of pulling too much or giving in not enough, but Reed had been surprisingly unaffected by his stuttering voice and his hesitant eyes.

To be fair, the way that Reed had handled the terror that Ryan had showed towards sex had been firm, but also gentle. Ryan knew that Reed was extremely sharp, to the point when Ryan almost didn’t had to speak sometimes to be understood, but he would have never guessed that such attention would have been reflected also in their intimacy. 

Maybe the worried stares that he had gotten in the past from the people at Pillbox Hill Medical Center when he had to be treated after one of his play fights with Reed, together with their concerned conversations about abusing relationships, had planted the idea in his mind that every kind of physical contact with Reed would have been painful and full of discomfort, but that had not been the case, not since the first time Reed went down on his knees in front of Ryan in one of the dusty corners of the scrapyard.

Just thinking about their first and messy encounters was enough to turn Ryan’s inside into molten lava, and the scene in front of him was not helping at all.

''Come here, baby boy.'' murmured suddenly Reed, pushing his pants down to his knees, and Ryan could do nothing but enter the room.

After just a couple of steps, Ryan was in front of the bed, and Reed had almost wiggled out of his pants. His black underwear made a lovely contrast on his pale skin, and the holster made him look more like a stripper than a criminal. His hat, his bandana and his sunglasses were abandoned on the bedside table, and the lights of the city where shining through the blinders above the bed, in a scene that was both surreal and too authentic.

In the effort to will his embarrassment away, Ryan grabbed Reed’s pants and helped him out of them, sliding them down his long long legs.

''Finally decided to help me out, dipshit?'' cheerfully asked Reed, before getting rid of his socks, and Ryan scowled at him.

''Fuck you, Reed.''

''You wish, Ryan.'' replied the man with a laugh, which made him sound a bit breathless. ''Mhh, now that I mention it, tho...''

Reaching blindly for the nightstand, Reed managed to open its drawer, and started rummaging in it. After a couple of seconds, a bottle of clear fluid appeared in Reed’s hand, and Ryan felt his pulse quicken.

''Is- is that-''

''Yeah, it’s lube, moron.'' replied Reed, still far too cheerful, and Ryan felt a bit foolish and naive.

''Oh, o-ok, let me just-'' stuttered Ryan, before grabbing his belt and fumble with the opening.

Reed had very recently eased Ryan into the concept of anal sex, and it had been a very bumpy ride; Reed had explained that the body needed time to adjust to it, and that Ryan should take it as slow as he liked, but Ryan had gotten hot-headed over it and pushed himself a bit too far, which resulted into a trip to the hospital and a very unpleasant visit with Dr. Cross. 

Right now, Ryan was still feeling a bit sore, but if Reed thought his body had healed by now, then he could trust him.

''Stop.'' came suddenly the piercing voice of Reed, and Ryan immediately stilled; he knew that tone very well, which made him feel like a well-trained dog, but Reed was looking very serious all of a sudden, and was not mocking him at all right now. ''Take off your belt, leave your pants on, and kneel on the bed.''

Feeling slightly confused by the turn of events, Ryan did as he was told. His belt hit the floor with a cling, and after that he stumbled messly on the bed, while Reed opened his legs to make space for him.

''Now, stay there, and watch.'' ordered Reed, with a slightly softer voice, and so Ryan sat on his own legs and looked at Reed with a questioning gaze, one that turned very surprised once Reed’s finger started their journey again.

Slowly, Reed peeled off the underwear from his body, revealing the intimidating shape of his cock. In his youth, Ryan had his fair share of communal showers with other boys, which had also been the start of his very uncomfortable sexual awakening, but from what he had seen he was pretty sure that there was nothing modest about Reed’s dick, or maybe it was just the effect of looking so closely at another’s man erected penis. Also, Reed’s torso and groin were completely waxed, something that had made Ryan splutter out loud the first time he had seen it; it made Reed look like a gay pornstar, the ones that Ryan had used to watch in secret on the internet and then feel guilty about right after his orgasm, but now that the view was getting more familiar and less awkward, Ryan found out that he enjoyed Reed’s smooth body quite a lot.

Or, at least he thought he was getting comfortable with it, because Reed was now opening his legs, and Ryan forgot how to breathe all over again.

He had never noticed before, but Reed’s shave didn’t stop at his groin. His body was also smooth in less exposed places, and Ryan tried to swallow and get some relief in his parched throat, but without success.

''Are you watching?'' he heard Reed asking, and Ryan instinctively nodded in response, which prompted a soft sigh from Reed’s lips.

Then, Ryan heard the sound of the bottle’s cap opening, and his attention went back to the lube in Reed’s hands, that now was being squeezed very generously on his fingers.

''R-Reed, w-what-''

''Sssh.'' said Reed, looking sweaty and tempting and forbidden at the same time. ''Just watch.'' he said, before bringing his own fingers down to his hole.

Ryan made a sound that was pretty similar to a dying animal when Reed’s fingers started to circle around his smooth entrance, covering it in a shiny layer of lube. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life, happening straight in front of him, and he was so wrecked by it that his first instinct was to just close his eyes and deny that it was happening for real.

''Ryan.'' whispered Reed, with a hint of malice in his voice. ''Watch carefully, ok?'' he said, and Ryan knew he had no excuse at that point.

He had to keep his eyes on that obscene spectacle, while Reed slowly eased one, then two, then three fingers in his body, and every time he added one Ryan thought he might pass out. His head felt empty and light, probably because all his blood had rushed down to his dick, who now felt heavy and damp inside his jeans. His hands were shaking even more than before, but if it was his nerves or the need to touch Reed, he couldn’t say. Sometimes, he felt the need to tear away his eyes from between Reed’s legs to watch his face, probably wondering is Reed was feeling any kind of pain or embarrassment, but all that he could see in his eyes was a deep pool of desire and his usual smug satisfaction.

''So, are you enjoying the show now?'' he asked to Ryan at one point, and then he went on on rambling, like he was not really expecting an answer. ''Imagine, this is exactly what your body also does, every time I stick my fingers inside of you. This is how you look to me, when I get you ready to take my cock-''

''R-Reed, p-please.'' sobbed Ryan back at him, and Reed laughed at his pleading tone.

''Please what, Ryan?'' he asked, while his fingers went even deeper inside himself. ''Please stop talking? Please let me fuck you?''

''W-what?'' faltered Ryan for a second, with a look of complete disbelief.

''What what?'' parroted Reed back at him, halting his movements, and Ryan tried to find the right words.

''I, I mean, I assumed…'' mumbled Ryan, trying to make orders in his thought. ''...I just didn’t thought that that was on the table.''

''Why would you think that?'' asked then Reed, with his eyebrows scrunched, and Ryan felt a surge of irritation come up within him.

''I-I don’t know! You never tell me anything, a-at least about this things!''

A small awkward silence fell down in the bedroom after Ryan’s exclamation, and for a second he almost expected to be kicked off the bed by one of Reed’s legs, but that moment never came. Instead, Reed watched him in silence for some time, eyes squinted and fingers still half buried within himself, and Ryan wondered how he could be comfortable in such an exposed position, and couldn’t help but be a bit jealous of his boldness.

''...You’re right, I don’t.'' murmured in the end Reed, with that soft sigh that he made every time he had to admit that Ryan had been correct about something. ''Well, then from now I am gonna tell you everything that I am going to do to you, down to the smallest and raunchiest details-''

''Reed! That’s not what I meant!'' immediately protested Ryan, but Reed just ignored him.

''-starting from right now.'' went on Reed, resuming his movements, and Ryan couldn’t help but look down at him. ''I want you to open your pants, but don’t take them off. Then, come closer to me.''

Dizzy by all the different emotions that he was feeling in that moment, Ryan decided to just leave everything in Reed’s hands, as always, and so he did what he was told; he unzipped his jeans and then scooted closer to the warm body in front of him, getting suddenly dizzy by the fresh smell of Reed’s aftershave, before an arm came up and grabbed him by the shirt to pull him even closer, until his crotch was flushed against Reed’s legs and pelvis.

At that point, Ryan was already forgetting half of his thoughts, but his mind went completely blank when the same hand that grabbed him slithered lower on his body and came in contact with the elastic of his underwear. A second later, his cock was exposed to the warm air of the room, and Ryan moaned out loud when Reed’s swift finger started to play with him, and his confident movements made Ryan feel like a well-loved instrument in the hands of a very expert musician.

''Oh, Reed, d-damn it...'' murmured Ryan, watching as his cock got covered in the same slick that Reed had used to spread himself open.

''It’s okay, Ryan, I got you.'' whispered Reed back at him, in such a soft and loving tone that Ryan felt his eye swell with tears; however, he blinked them away and raised both his hands, until they were resting on Reed’s spreaded thighs, marveling on how soft and cool his skin was. ''Now, come on-'' went on Reed, pushing the head of Ryan’s cock down until it was in contact with his perineum, and Ryan made another oscene sound when he felt his cock brush against Reed’s hole.

Then, with a very small push, his cock started to bury itself inside Reed’s body, and Ryan almost blacked out.

''O-oh s-shit, Reed-'' moaned Ryan out loud, wondering how the fuck it was possible for him to sink so easily inside Reed’s tight entrance; it usually took an eternity for Reed to loosen up Ryan enough to go past his tight ring of muscles, but Reed seemed to have just opened up to him without any effort, and that filthy thought was so powerful that Ryan almost came there and there. ''R-Reed, f-fuck, I d-don’t-''

''So close already, baby boy?'' asked Reed with a hint of mischief in his voice, but Ryan really didn’t feel like giving him shit for it at that moment, and so he just nodded. ''Aw, I knew this was gonna happen. Breathe for me, sweetie-''

''Ok, ok, g-give me a minute-'' choked back Ryan, trying not to move too much, and after a few breaths he pushed again a little bit, all while trying to ignore the fact that his body felt like he was covered in burning gasoline.

With a few encouraging words from Reed, and a bit of luck, Ryan managed to sheat himself completely into his lover’s body, and at the end of that slow torture all of his limbs were trembling. Once he bottomed out, Ryan wondered how he was supposed to move and not disappoint Reed straight away by coming five seconds later, but thankfully it seemed like Reed was reading straight into his mind.

''Ryan, are you close?'' he heard Reed say, and so he made a noise of affirmation back at him, since he could not trust his voice in that moment. ''It’s ok, sweetie, doesn’t matter if you come straight away-''

''B-but-'' tried to protest Ryan, while a surge of shame tried to overwhelm his body, but before that could happen he felt the muscles in Reed’s body suddenly clamp down on him, and all he could do was sob and curse the fantastic man under him.

''Haven’t you heard what I just said?'' replied Reed, and when Ryan lifted his head to look at him in the face he was not surprised to see his lover smirking back at him, looking almost unaffected by their current situation except for the crimson blush on his cheek and the sweat on his forehead. ''Come on, take what you need, and we can settle the score later.''

Ryan almost protested again upon hearing that provocative deal, but Reed just raised an eyebrow at him when he opened his mouth again, and so Ryan let the words die in his throat. Then, Reed rolled his hips towards him, causing a lot of delicious friction, and both of them let out a pleased moan in response. 

Trying to remember the few heterosexual experiences in his past, Ryan tried to think about how he should move to pleasure Reed as much as possible, but the heat around him was so tight and so slick that everything seemed to escape him. Also, Reed had no breasts to play with, and his body was hard and lean and handsome, so Ryan just grabbed his hips and started to slowly rock back and forward, all while looking straight at Reed’s face.

Of course, Reed immediately noticed where Ryan’s eyes were laying, and he gave him a smile that was both encouraging and full of sass. All of a sudden, everything that Ryan wanted was to see a shocked expression of Reed’s face, just to wipe off his smug grin, and so he trusted as deep as he could go, ignoring the shocking surge of pleasure that followed his movement. 

A second later, he praised himself for his idea, because Reed’s expression became a surprised and flushed mess, but then Ryan felt himself edging closer to his orgasm, and everything faded into the background. 

With gritted teeth and a scream trapped in his throat, Ryan kept on trusting into Reed as his pleasure started to build up, hoping to give back something of what the other man made him experience, before everything became too much and he reached the peak, holding on to Reed like he was a lifeboat in a storm.  
Almost immediately, Ryan’s cock became overstimulated and he had to still his movements. A look at Reed’s erection made it clear that his last efforts had not done much to bring relief to his lover, but Reed had a soft expression on his face and his eyes were full of sparkle, almost as if Ryan had just escaped an incredibly tricky police chase, and so Ryan felt a bit better about himself.

Then, Ryan’s eyes wandered back to Reed’s flushed erection, and an idea popped into his dazed mind.

Ignoring his spent body and the very distant voices in his mind, Ryan lowered his head until his face was straight above Reed’s abdomen, and then he planted a kiss on his navel.

All of a sudden, Reed’s body became very still, and Ryan almost smiled to himself. Reed has put his mouth on him plenty of times before, but Ryan had never gave the favor back, both out of shame and fear of his own inexperience. Right now tho, his mind was floating happily in his post-orgasm haze, and sucking Reed’s cock suddenly seemed like the a very good idea.

He convinced himself that he was right once he licked the head of Reed’s cock, and heard the man take in a very sharp breath, followed by a shaky exhale. Trying to remember the million things that Reed had done to him to make his legs melt, Ryan took the member in his mouth and licked at it with lazy movements, all while Reed’s breath became more and more quick.

The taste wasn’t as bad as he thought, and it wasn’t even really disconcerning to feel Reed’s member slowly fill up his mouth, so Ryan closed his eyes and just went along with the rhythm. His movements became even more fluid once Reed put one of his shaking hands right in his hair, not to pull but just to guide him, and Ryan gave an experimental suck on his cock in turn, which made Reed’s breathe even more erratic.

''Oh, Ryan, fuck...'' whispered Reed at him, and Ryan wished that he could pull away just to look at his face, but he also didn’t really want interrupt his movements, and so he kept on going. ''Oh, fuck, babe, that’s so good, just don’t stop...''

Ryan had no intention on stopping, even if his jaw was already starting to hurt. He just pulled ahead, ignoring the pain, following Reed’s tempo, half lost in his own mind.

Then, Reed started to talk to him, voice as sweet as syrup, as addicting as cocaine.

''Didn’t knew you could suck cock so well… When did you learn that? Just by watching me doing it to you?'' Reed asked, sounding almost wrecked, and Ryan made a sound that was supposed to be an agreement. ''Fuck, I know you learn quickly, but you always take me by surprise. Put more pressure with your tongue, yes, right there, right there-'' 

Following Reed’s advice, Ryan made several adjustments to his technique, and every time he was rewarded by the sound of Reed’s voice growing more and more frenzied, until Reed was moaning and muttering obscenities at him. 

''God you look so good with a cock in your mouth, so beautiful, Ryan- I’m gonna come in your mouth, I’m gonna-''

At that point Reed took his hands away, probably to leave to Ryan the decision to pull away or not, but Ryan just kept on sucking until Reed cursed loudly and grew tense below him, and his cum started to fill his mouth.

Completely spent, Ryan tasted the bitter liquid and winced, but then decided to just swallow it and be done. Then, with his mouth half open and his vision unfocused, he managed to put his body forward until he was resting beside Reed, and two strong arms immediately circled him to hold him tight, and so he made an attempt to hug Reed back.

While both men laid down on the sweaty sheets, trying to recover their breaths, but neither felt the need to let go. Shortly after, Ryan felt his eyelids grew heavier, so he closed his eyes and floated away for a while, barely feeling the small kisses that Reed was planting on top of his head.

''I love you, Ryan.'' he heard before slipping away into a deep slumber, and a sweet smile bloomed on his face in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I do not know where this fic belongs in the timeline. Take your pick.
> 
> I apologize for any wrong reference/detail, I have been watching the pods only recently and I still have a lot to catch on.
> 
> I dedicate this fic to my hubby, who is only interested in what I am writing when it's gay porn.


End file.
